


best laid plans

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun (D&D Campaign)
Genre: Fix It, Plot thickens, or well starts to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: The order is simple, finding the right person less so.





	best laid plans

The order is simple, finding the right person less so. First one they approach backs away in panic and falls off the edge of the city - after that they decide it’s easier to keep to the shadows.

 

There are few people they try to approach. The first one agrees simply enough, the lure of freedom stronger, than the worry. 

The second one refuses outright, describing them and their offer, as well as ancestors and successors quite rudely, claiming she’ll buy herself out soon enough, without help.

She won’t. She is quite tasty, however.

The third one refuses as well, her doubt lingering in the air as she walks away, head low and heavy. 

The forth one is interesting, not enough to make them try to keep him to themselves, but still. Interesting. It takes longer, then they’d like but less than they’ve expected to draw him in. 

 

Afterwards, as they watch the token, still bit damp and sticky, crumble to dust in his hand, they hope the price will not be the pretty face of him. They’d miss it.

 


End file.
